


For Once It's Just Us

by Wardrobe_idiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sorry if you like him, Teen because swearing, Trans Remus Lupin, Transphobia, and LGBT+ phobia, but sirius is pretty beat up, lyall lupin is a dick, nothing super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardrobe_idiot/pseuds/Wardrobe_idiot
Summary: After being beaten and kicked out by his parents, Sirius Black shows up at his boyfriend, Remus Lupin's, house in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	For Once It's Just Us

It’s 3:00am, the start of the 3rd day after the conclusion of 6th year when Remus Lupin is jolted out of sleep by the doorbell being rung repeatedly; in a seemingly frantic manner. 

“The hell?” He muttered to himself, jumping out of bed, hesitating before deciding against putting on his binder, then he grabbed a hoodie, and his wand, and he exited down the stairs of his attic bedroom. By the time he got to the second story landing, his mum and dad had answered the door and were speaking in murmurs to whomever was outside.

“Yes, it’s okay, he’s here.” Remus heard his mother say soothingly. “Remus! Remus! Rem- oh there you are, one of-“

Right as Remus landed on the main floor a small black lump shoved its way through his parents and into his chest causing him to fall hard on his arse. Before Remus could fully grasp what was going on, a hand was clutching his hoodie and a small head with long black hair was sobbing into his shoulder.

“Wait, Sirius? What? How?” Remus wrapped his arms around his trembling boyfriend’s waist and began to whisper soothingly to him while rocking gently, for a solid 8 minutes. Finally, once Sirius was calm enough to talk without instantly breaking into more sobbing, he pulled back enough for Remus to get a good look at him. Remus gasped at the bruises on his face. “Sirius, love, what happened?”

Sirius bit his split lip and searched Remus’ eyes before they quickly flitted to the ground. “M’ parents.” He replied softly. “I dunno how, but they found out about us, about me, and...and my mum she went crazy the instant the front door shut, started slapping me, and throwing things and cursing me, then she locked me in my room and I couldn't get out until everyone else was asleep, and they… they… they, charmed all the doors and windows with locking spells that I couldn’t get through, even all the cupboards in the kitchen were sealed. This morning I thought things would be better, usually she gets out all her anger and disappointment on the first day back then just goes back to quietly hating me.”

Sirius laughed bitterly. “Merlin was I wrong, I don’t even remember most of today, it's all just a blur, I was in so much pain and it wouldn’t stop, it wouldn’t, no matter what I did. I do remember, right as my dad got home, she spat in my face and shoved me out the door saying ‘If I ever see your faggotted, mud-blood loving arse again I will murder you.’ I…I…I didn’t know where else to go, I don't know where Pete is and James is on Holiday and I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so, so, so sorry.” With that Sirius, once again in tears, collapsed into Remus’ chest shaking slightly.

“Oh, love, you have nothing to be sorry about. Thank you for coming here. If you’d have just disappeared, we, I, would have been sick with worry.” Remus rubbed soothing circles over Sirius’ back, moving to stroke Sirius’ arms, but as he applied gentle pressure to his left arm, Sirius cried out in pain. “Shite I’m sorry, I guess your arms bruised up pretty bad, eh?”

Sirius shook his head. “Think she broke it a couple places, few ribs too.” He murmured.

Remus took a steadying breath. “Dad, would you patch Sirius up for me? You’re better at those spells than I am.” Remus looked up to where his parents were huddled, whispering, a few feet away. “And Mum, would you get the dittany? Have a feeling we’ll need it.”

Hope Lupin nodded and rushed off to get the first aid supplies.

“Get him on the sofa in the sitting room, so I can get a better look at his arm.” Lyall Lupin said roughly, gesturing to the room to their right.

“Okay, Sirius? We’re gonna get you patched up, all right?” At Sirius’ weak nod, Remus continued, “Just need to get you into the sitting room, so Dad can have a proper look at what needs fixing.”

“Okay.” Sirius said weakly.

Remus started to get up, assisting Sirius, but as soon as they were on their feet Sirius’ knees buckled and he nearly collapsed, becoming a dead weight to Remus.

“Shite. Okay, I’m gonna pick you up and carry you in there. No arguing.” Remus stated before bending slightly to pick Sirius up bridal style.

He carried Sirius into the sitting room, placing him carefully on the sofa, with his dad following close behind. As Remus moved away, Sirius whimpered and reached for him, panic building in his eyes.

“I guess you’re staying for this.” Lyall said, clearly irritated, as he kneeled down next to Sirius’ arm.

Remus nodded and walked up to Sirius’ head, gently lifting his upper body, and sliding to sit with Sirius’ head on his lap.

Sirius sighed in relief. “Hair.” He mumbled, taking a deep breath.

Remus chuckled before beginning to run his hand gently through Sirius’ soft hair.

Hope entered the sitting room quietly, holding the box of both muggle and magical healing items gently. “How is he?” She asked softly.

“Well, his arm has been broken in 3 places and 7 of his ribs are cracked as well, but he doesn’t seem to have any permanent physical damage, so I suppose that’s good. I can get his arm and ribs healed up fairly quickly.” Lyall spoke briskly. “Young man this will hurt.”

Sirius nodded wordlessly then brought up his unbroken arm, fingers searching for Remus’ free hand, to grip. Once Remus obliged, Lyall let out a humph and got to work. As the bones in Sirius’ arm began to mend, he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut, and gripping Remus’ hand tighter.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’ll be over in a minute and then your arm will feel better. It’s okay, you’re okay.” Remus continued murmuring soothingly to his boyfriend, while his father looked at his mum.

“Your mum and I will be back in a moment.” Lyall stood and ushered Hope into the hallway.

Remus continued murmuring to his boyfriend, though his attention was now split between soothing Sirius and eavesdropping on his parents.

“…after the moon.”

“...he's always like this…never caring about anyone else!”

“…Remus’ face…happy”

“never giving back…”

Sirius stirred right then, opening his eyes and loosening his grip on Remus’ hand.

“What are you listening to?” He whispered.

“M’ parents. Arguing in the hall.”

Sirius nodded and quieted, letting Remus listen, though the next thing didn’t need enhanced werewolf hearing to understand.

“I don’t care! He’s just some rich aristocratic arsehole who Victoria has taken a fancy to!” Lyall all but screamed.

“I can tell by his face, he gets all the attention, all the time! He never cares or thinks about anyone but himself! Just you wait until after the full moon, he’ll be sound asleep, not a care in the world while our daughter is lying there broken and bleeding! I’ll heal his wounds, but I want him out, as soon as I’m done.” Lyall’s outrage caused Sirius to start crying softly, Remus' brain trying to think of where he and Sirius could go live, when Hope’s voice rang out clearly.

“Listen here Lyall Lupin, I have had it up to here with your bigoted bullshite. I have overlooked a lot over the years, probably too much, because a wife is supposed to love her husband always. Well that love has been chipped away over time, as you have become more calloused and uncaring.” Remus’ mother spoke with quiet rage.

“No! You listen for once. Your son, your only child gets bitten, becomes a werewolf, and from that day on you started caring less and less about him. Now it’s to the point where you barely look at him except to heal him after the moons, and as soon as you’re done you run off to hide in your office, leaving me to take care of him alone. Though I’m not sure that’s a bad thing, as at least I love him completely and fully, just the way he is.” Hope’s voice was starting to rise.

“Then! He tells us he is in fact our son, not our daughter as we initially thought. And what did you do? Reject him again. Refuse to call him by his name, Remus, to this day, constantly misgender him and introduce him as your daughter, which he is not, not to mention you refused to support him in any way as he started socially transitioning. Oh, and let’s not forget him coming out as gay, heaven forbid. I just about lost it when I heard you yelling at him in our room for that. But I stupidly kept quiet, hoping that one day you might see the error of your ways, but now I believe, no, I know I was wrong to think that.” Remus could tell that his mother was seething.

“And now your son’s boyfriend comes to us battered and bruised, with nowhere else to go, and you want to kick him out? You believe him to be an uncaring aristocratic arsehole, but have you ever once listened to your son talk about him? No, don’t answer that, I already know the answer. No, no you have not.” Remus looked down at Sirius and knew that he too could pick up on the scathing disappointment in his mother’s tone.

“Your son loves this boy and it’s clear that Sirius loves him too, and I’m willing to bet that Remus would rather be kicked out with Sirius that let him go alone. Well that is not happening. This is my house Lyall Lupin. I paid for it, my name alone is on the deed and I want you gone in 30 minutes or less, once you fix that boy’s ribs. Gone permanently, I might add. You can send for whatever you leave behind tonight at a later date. Oh, and I’ll give you the divorce paperwork now. I already have what I need filled out.” Remus had never heard his mum sound so sure of herself.

Remus stared in shock at the doorway, jaw dropped, not believing his ears.

“Hey.” Sirius stroked his cheek softly, grabbing his attention. “You alright?”

“I…I think so. Just can’t believe it.”

Just then Lyall marched back into the sitting room, head high.

“Alright let’s finish this.” He spat venomously, causing Sirius to cower at his tone.

“Actually, I’ll do it. I know enough healing spells to mend his ribs.” Remus spoke up from where he was holding Sirius.

“Fine, see what I care, Victoria.” With that Lyall spun on his heel and headed up the stairs.

“Christ.” Hope sighed. “Can I help at all?”

“You didn’t have to do that on account of me, Mrs. Lupin.” Sirius said, looking guilty.

“No, it’s been a long time coming and honestly, I wish I had done it years ago.” Hope smiled sadly, walking towards the sofa. “Oh, and there’s no need for formalities Sirius, just call me Hope. Now can I help either of you?”

“Yeah, I can’t really comfort him while doing this spell, could you help keep him calm? Hold his hand?” Remus requested. “If you’re okay with that Sirius.”

“Yeah, please.” Sirius nodded, his head still in Remus’ lap.

Hope gently took Sirius’ left hand, gripping gently. “Don’t worry about gripping too tight. I’ve got you.”

Sirius nodded apprehensively, “’kay Re, ‘m ready.”

Remus’ took a deep breath then said the spell, repeating it six more times, once for each rib. Sirius let out a pained whimper as Remus put down his wand and took Sirius’ right hand, while his left began to card through Sirius’ silky hair again.

About three minutes later, Sirius opened his eyes.

“Feel better?” Hope asked softly.

“Yeah, I think that worked. Thank you, Remus.” Sirius said as he looked tenderly at his boyfriend.

“Course. You’re still gonna need some dittany for the bruises though.” Remus reminded him.

Sirius wrinkled his nose. “Now?”

“’fraid so, love.” Remus chuckled softly.

“Look, how about you take Sirius up to your room and apply the dittany there, and I’ll make some food and bring it up in a bit.” Hope gave Sirius a firm, but loving look, “No arguments, by what you’ve said I’m assuming you haven’t eaten since before you got on the train to 9 ¾.”

Sirius nodded guiltily.

“Oh, there’s no need to feel guilty, it’s not your fault your parents decided to starve you. Now, is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?” Hope asked excitedly.

Sirius hesitated, then shook his head, “No, Mrs.- I mean, Hope.”

Remus laughed softly and hugged Sirius. “He’s really fond of fish and chips.” Noting the quizzical look on his mum’s face he laughed sadly. “They thought they were too fancy for something as common as fish and chips.”

“Would you like that, my dear?” Hope asked.

Sirius nodded.

“I can definitely make that, now, upstairs with the both of you.” Hope shooed them up the stairs, then headed to the kitchen.

Remus was used to the 43 stairs it took to get to his attic room. Sirius was not. So, by the time they got to his bedroom door, Remus was piggybacking a very sleepy Sirius with the first aid box under one arm. Remus nudged his door open, then gently deposited Sirius on his full bed. Sirius blinked up at him sleepily.

Remus laughed. “Come on, strip. Gotta get you patched up, before Mum brings the food up here.”

“Why Mr. Lupin, how forward of you.” Sirius teased, before sitting up to unbutton his black dress shirt. As he attempted to slide it off his shoulders, he hissed and his face contorted with pain.

“Here, here, I got you.” Remus sat next to Sirius, slid the shirt off his shoulders, and gasped. “Fuck.”

“That bad, huh?” Sirius tried to joke.

“Sirius did your mother come at you with a chainsaw or something? Merlin.” Remus stared in horror at the bloody gashes on his partner’s back. “Okay, shoes and slacks too, let’s see the full extent of her afflictions.”

Sirius complied, toeing off his shoes, peeling off his socks and wriggling out of his dress slacks, leaving him in only his pants. He waggled his eyebrows at Remus. “See anything you like?”

Remus sighed. “You know I do, you twat. Though I’m currently more concerned about the amount of blood and bruises I can see. Okay, well, hand me the Neosporin.” Noting the confused look on Sirius’ face he clarified. “Oh, it’s a muggle medicine. That white tube there. Thank you.”

Remus got to work using a mix of muggle and magical methods to patch up Sirius the best he could.

20 or so minutes later, right as he was finishing up, he heard a knock at his slightly ajar door. He looked up to see his mum come in carrying a tray heaped with the promised fish and chips. Sirius’ eyes grew as he looked at all the food, his stomach finally betraying him and letting out a loud growl.

Hope laughed melodically. “I see someone is hungry. How are you doing as far as patching injuries?” She set the tray down on the bed.

“Just finished.” Remus looked at the floor, then at Sirius for consent, continuing when he shrugged. “A lot more blood than I was hoping, to be honest.”

“Oh dear. Wake me up if anything happens, alright?” The boys nodded and Hope smiled worriedly “Good. Well eat up, then get some sleep, you both need it.” Hope headed out the door, pausing for a moment in the doorway. “Your father is gone.” She smiled, without a hint of sadness, before shutting the door and leaving the boys alone.

Sirius groaned loudly and flopped onto his back. “Do I have to eat? I want to, but I’m really tired.” He yawned as if to prove his point.

“Yeah, at least a little bit, you haven’t eaten in two days, Starlight.”

“Mmmkay, fine. Smells really good.” Sirius sat up and grabbed a chip stuffing it in his mouth. “Fuck, that’s good.” He swallowed. “Like insanely good. Am I just that hungry or is your mum an amazing cook?”

Remus laughed, watching as Padfoot continued to shove food in his mouth like he was starved. Which, Remus realized solemnly, was the case.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Remus realized he hadn't actually answered Sirius' question.

“You know, Mum is actually a chef at a pretty nice muggle restaurant.”

Sirius paused his inhalation of fish and chips to stare wide eyed at Remus. “Really?!”

“Yeah. She can make pretty much anything you could ever want.” Remus smiled, remembering something Sirius had once told him. “You know, she’d probably love to teach you to cook, seeing as I’m shite at anything fancy, and she loves to teach.”

“Really, really?” Sirius started to bounce on the bed, before wincing as his body reminded him not to.

“Really, really. We can ask her tomorrow, whenever we wake up.”

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, before yawning again.

“Done?” Remus gestured at the tray, noting that most of it was gone.

Sirius nodded, flopping back on the bed, sighing.

Remus moved the tray, then noticed his boyfriend, falling asleep. “Oh, no you don’t. Come on.” Gently he pulled Sirius upright. “I’ll get you a spare toothbrush and let you use the loo”

Sirius pouted, “Wanna sleep now.”

Remus raised an eyebrow as he pulled Sirius towards his small ensuite. “Oh, no, I know you. You’re going to want kisses as soon as we climb into my bed and I am not kissing you while we taste like fish and chips, also you’ll complain to Diagon Alley and back in the morning about how awful your teeth feel.” Remus handed Sirius a toothbrush, before grabbing his own.

After rinsing his mouth, Sirius sidled up to his Moony, looking suspiciously innocent for a beat, before flinging himself at Remus, who just barely managed to keep them upright.

“Kiss me Moony, my love, for my teeth have never been sparklier.”

Remus quickly pecked him on the cheek before releasing him and backing out of the loo. “Help yourself to anything you need, I’ll be through the door, holler if you need me.”

“I always need you Moonbeam.” Sirius said, a bit more sincerely than usual if Remus was being honest with himself.

Remus closed the door and let out a sigh, alone with his thoughts for the moment. He started picking up the medical supplies, shoving them in the box, with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

His head started going so fast, too fast, he realized, not that he could do anything to stop it. He was angry, angrier than he’d ever been at the people parading themselves as Sirius’ parents. He was so, so relieved that Sirius had managed to get out in time and that he had had the presence of mind to come to his house. He felt strange, his arsehole of a father was finally gone, but conflicted because, how was his mum going to navigate all the magical shite without him. He knows he’s a lot, not only with the whole werewolf thing, though that is his biggest flaw. His mum’s just a lone muggle lady. What if his dad decides to come back while he’s at school and take his anger out on his mum? Oh, Merlin, what if Sirius’ parents change their minds and find him and drag him back to a life of torture.

At this point Remus was just stood in the middle of his room staring at nothing, hyperventilating, with tears rolling down his face. Which is how Sirius found him.

“Hey Re…” Sirius slowly approached his boyfriend, so as not to startle him. “Remus?” He called softly. “Hey Moony, I know you’re in there. I know you’re freaking out. I’m not surprised, honestly, I should have seen it coming. I’m going to take your wrists and lead you over to your bed and sit you down, okay?”

Remus didn’t respond.

“Shite. Well here goes, I guess.” Sirius slowly reached out and grasped his wrists, one at a time, then carefully pulled him towards his bed and gently sat him down.

“Remus. Remus? Remus, you’re scaring me, please, please, please do something just so I know you can hear me.” A moment passes with nothing. “Fuck. Merlin’s beard. Um…Remus? I’m gonna hold you. I know that that often helps you.” Gently, slowly Sirius wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders and pulled him down so Remus’ head was on his shoulder.

About half a minute later, Remus stirred.

“Remus?” Sirius asked softly.

Remus hummed then sat up suddenly. “Shite, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to worry you. You don’t need to deal with my problems.”

“Hey.” Sirius caught Remus’ eye and held his gaze. “We’re a team, we do this together. If I didn’t want to help you with your problems, I wouldn’t have started dating you. Mmmkay? I love you Moonlight.”

“Okay. Yeah. I…what I...I guess I meant specifically tonight, you shouldn’t have to deal with anything else.”

Sirius smiled, “Look we’re both fucking exhausted. Let’s get some sleep and sort through this shite in the morning. Sound doable?”

Remus nodded, “Yeah, good idea. Love you too Stardust.”

They collapsed in bed together, Remus using his wand to turn the lights off. Sirius sighed softly from his side of the bed, grabbing Remus’ elbow.

“You want cuddles and kisses, don’t you?” Remus asked teasingly.

“As if you need to ask.” Sirius shot back.

“Then why are you all the way over there?”

Sirius scooted over to Remus resting his head against his chest for a few moments, before tilting up and using his fingers to find Remus’ lips in the dark. Remus chuckled and kissed his fingertips, before Sirius’ mouth found his. Sirius started kissing Remus, hard and desperate, as if afraid Remus would be taken from him if they stopped. After a moment Remus gently detached their mouths.

“Hey, hey. There’s no rush here. No one’s going to find us and tell your parents. For once it's just us. We have all the time in the world.”

Sirius nodded shakily, “Yeah, right, right. It’s just us.”

“Just us.”

Remus closed the gap again, kissing Sirius. This time their kisses were slow and soft and lingering, lips sliding together sweetly. Sirius hummed contentedly before pulling away, resting their foreheads together and just feeling. Feeling Remus’ hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing little circles into the dips by his hipbones. His own heartbeat, a bit faster than normal, but pleasantly so. Remus’ breath ghosting over his lips. The rise and fall of Remus’ shoulders under Sirius’ arms as he breathed.

“’s nice.” Sirius whispered, barely daring to break the pleasant silence that had settled over the room.

Remus hummed in agreement. “Just us.” He whispered.

“Yeah.”

“We should probably try to get to sleep before the sun rises.”

“Mmmmhmm. Should.”

“I think you’re almost there. Love you Starlight.” Remus kissed Sirius’ forehead gently.

“Love you too Moonbeam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. I've been reading fanfic for a very long time, yet this is the first time I've ever written any.   
> I hope you enjoyed. While I'm not planning on expanding this particular story, I do have several ideas for other ones, longer ones.


End file.
